Solo un milagro
by PauuFu
Summary: Ya hace dos años que Sherlock había muerto y John apenas comenzaba a armar su vida, pero esta tomará un cambio drástico cuando se de cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece (algún día mejoraré en esto, yo lo sé)
1. Chapter 1

**Co-escritora: Mari-Chan (marytavch). Desde un principio era la beta, pero más que ayudarme como tal, me ayudó muchísimo en el proceso de creación de la historia, así que me pareció adecuado nombrarla mi co-escritora. Mari-Chan, te adoro, y gracias por todo**

 **Advertencias: Johnlock, Mystrade en un futuro. Quizá algo OoC y probablemente Angst (no soy buena en ese genero, así que no prometo nada**

 **Summary: Ya hace dos años que Sherlock había muerto y John apenas comenzaba a armar su vida, pero esta tomará un cambio drástico cuando se de cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece**

 **Beta:** **Mundo Crayzer. Nena, me has ayudado mucho, en serio. A pesar de que moría de vergüenza cada vez que habría los** **capítulos para revisar el beteo, veía casi toda la hoja en rojo, y mi ego caía tanto que no podía seguir xD Pero me di cuenta de que realmente es más fácil de leer con tus** **correcciones. Muchísimas Gracias**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC**

* * *

—Pero, por favor, sólo hay una cosa más. Un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí; no estés muerto, por favor. —dijo John con unas pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Se quedó ahí un rato más, mirando la lápida. Su corazón, ya mal herido, se rompía un poco más cada que leía las letras escritas en ella.

"Sherlock Holmes" era lo único escrito; pero para él eran más que eso. Para él era el nombre de la persona con la que hasta hace unos días había querido compartir su vida. Aunque, sinceramente, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sherlock saltase de aquel edificio. La mayor parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado acostado, durmiendo o simplemente sin querer pensar, mirando a la nada.

Luego de un rato suspiró, dejando un ramo de rosas sobre la lápida.

—Te amo, Sherlock —dijo, secándose las mejillas dio media vuelta —. No pienso olvidarte nunca —y se marchó sin mirar atrás, pues hacerlo significaba volver a ver aquella lápida, volver a leer aquellas letras; y estaba seguro de que no lo soportaría.

Después de eso John visitó muy pocas veces la tumba de Sherlock, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el trabajo que había conseguido en el hospital público no le dejaba tiempo. También se mudó, pues cada rincón del 221b le provocaba una gran nostalgia, y la mirada de pena que le dirigía la señora Hudson cada vez que lo veía no ayudaba en nada.

Continuación del comentario:

— ¡John! —se escuchó gritar la voz de una mujer.

Extrañado, John se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y de pelo corto que corría hacia él. Observándola bien, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una enfermera con la que trabajaba.

—Dejaste tu maletín —dijo Mary, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se lo extendía.

John lo tomó sorprendido, pues que se lo haya traído significaba que corrió un par de cuadras sólo para entregárselo.

—No era necesario que lo trajeras Mary—sonrío John, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara ligeramente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mary, devolviéndole la sonrisa—, me quedaba de camino a casa —Se quedó en silencio un momento—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Después de todo es viernes —John se lo pensó un momento, definitivamente ese día en específico no tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía rechazar una invitación tan amable, seria descortés.

—No te preocupes, me quedaba de camino a casa —dijo Mary, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —Preguntó, luego de un momento de silencio—. Después de todo es viernes.

John se lo pensó un momento. Definitivamente ese día en específico no tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía rechazar una invitación tan amable; seria descortés.

—Sería genial, aunque no ando con dinero en este momento —intentó rechazar, pero Mary era una mujer insistente y lo tomó del brazo.

—No te preocupes, pagaré yo. Aunque la próxima te tocará a ti, ¿sí? —comenzó a guiarlo sin esperar respuesta.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar, bastante agradable pidieron un par de cervezas y algunas cosas para picar mientras platicaban, corrección, mientras Mary hablaba y John fingía escuchar, asintiendo de vez en cuando para disimular.

Mientras, John se perdía en sus pensamientos. Hacía exactamente un año y medio desde que Sherlock había saltado; debía ir al cementerio por lo menos a dejarle flores. Estaba siendo un cobarde al no ir en tanto tiempo.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo, provocando que Mary lo mirara mal.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó molesta.

—No, para nada —dijo, sonriendo forzadamente. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué estaba hablando la mujer antes— Sólo estoy algo cansado, creo que ya debería irme —se levantó de la silla tomando su abrigo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

— ¡Me encantaría! — sonrió Mary, encantada; olvidándose completamente del episodio. Se levantó también de su silla y tomó su abrigo, poniéndoselo rápidamente.

El camino a casa de Mary fue corto y John suspiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. En algún momento del trayecto Mary se había pegado a su brazo poniéndolo algo incómodo, pero debido a que no sabía cómo soltarse sin ser demasiado brusco, prefirió dejarla estar.

Al llegar a casa de Mary quitó su brazo con delicadeza y la mujer lo miró significativamente.

—¿Gustas pasar? —preguntó coqueta.

—No creo que sea apropiado, y ya debo irme a casa —dijo John, entendiendo sus intenciones; él no era tonto—. Me divertí —mintió. Obviamente no se había divertido nada, considerando que pasó toda la velada pensando en Sherlock. Se estaba comenzando a perder nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando, sin previo aviso, Mary lo besó.

Realmente lo besó y él no supo cómo reaccionar. No tuvo que hacerlo pues ella se separó antes de que pudiera pensar una manera de alejarse sin que ella se sintiese mal.

—Yo también me divertí —sonrió—. Adiós John, y gracias.

Luego de eso John y Mary comenzaron a salir más seguido. Las siguientes ocasiones en las que Mary lo invitaba a pasar "para tomar un té o algo" el accedía; aunque claro, ya eran gente adulta, era obvio que un té no era específicamente la razón por la que pasó algunas noches en su casa.

* * *

 **¡Al fin publico esto! Hay varios capítulos rondando hace mucho tiempo, beteados y todo, pero he estado algo enferma y con muchas responsabilidades escolares, así que ni siquiera había podido revisar el beteo**

 **No sé qué tan rápido podré publicar, todo depende de cómo vaya mejorando (y de la inspiración, que la muy zorra aparece cuando quiere) aunque se están acercando mis vacaciones e intentaré dedicarme un 60% a esto**

 **Gracias por leer. Y ya saben, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, tomatazo, etc por Review o por privado, siempre con amabilidad, obviamente, lo agradecería mucho**

 **Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y la relación de John con Mary se había vuelto estable. A pesar de que Mary al parecer no podía pasar ni un día sin verlo, John la entendía, pues él sentía lo mismo por Sherlock; claro, cuando este estaba vivo.

Ese día, John había decidido ir a su tumba y Mary había insistido en acompañarlo; no sabiendo que la relación de esos dos había sido más que una amistad. Así que en ese instante se encontraban frente a la tumba, en la cual yacían los restos de la persona que le impedía amar a la mujer que estaba a su lado; los restos de la persona que le había robado el corazón llevándoselo consigo al más allá.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? —preguntó.

Mary, sonriendo con pena, le dio un casto beso.

—Te esperaré en el auto —dijo la mujer, alejándose y dejándolo solo con sus recuerdos y penas. John esperó a verla lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo escuchara para comenzar a hablar.

—Ella era Mary —comentó a la nada—. Es mi… novia. Comenzamos a salir hace un par de meses. Es una excelente persona; muy inteligente, además. Se nota que realmente me ama —soltó una risa triste—. Lo sé porque se comporta igual a como me comportaba yo contigo. Me da pena no poder corresponderle. Lo correcto sería terminar con ella, pero es que me ofrece esa estabilidad que necesito; ese soporte que me permite no desmoronarme cada vez que oigo tu nombre ¿Puedo permitirme ser egoísta por una vez? ¿Puedo hacerlo sabiendo que nunca podré corresponderle como se merece, porque mi corazón ya tiene un dueño?

Dejó las flores sobre la lápida y se quedó mirándolas en silencio, soltando algunas lágrimas reprimidas. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo así pero cuando las lagrimas dejaron de salir, se seco la cara y sonrío.

—Ya debería irme —comentó, quedándose en silencio unos segundos más, queriendo detener el tiempo—. Te extraño demasiado, Sherlock. Te amo —y se fue, sin decir más.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue incómodo; sobre todo por las miradas de lástima que le lanzaba de vez en cuando Mary, sin querer preguntar nada para no agravar el estado de ánimo del doctor.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy? —le pregunto la mujer, creyendo que podría subirle el ánimo.

—No, puedes dejarme en mi casa, por favor —respondió este, y Mary se mordió la lengua para no replicar nada más, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Diez minutos después el coche aparcó frente a la pequeña casa de John, quien se despidió sólo con un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse del auto y entrar en ella. Con un suspiro, Mary arrancó el auto, alejándose de ahí.

Apenas cerró la puerta, se sintió protegido por las murallas de la casa, donde nadie lo podía ver romperse. Se apoyó en la puerta, resbalando por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y simplemente se quedó ahí, sin llorar ni sentir pena; ni siquiera pensar. Este ritual comenzaba a volverse alarmantemente habitual en su vida.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo levantar la vista, cruzando esta con una mirada tan parecida, pero a la vez tan distinta a la del mismísimo rey de sus pensamientos.

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba en medio de su sala, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. John, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le devolvió la mirada, formulando una pregunta muda sobre por qué se encontraba ahí, sin obtener una respuesta.

Tras unos minutos de silencio que le parecieron horas, John se levantó con un suspiro, sabiendo que preguntarle cómo había entrado sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Señor Holmes, ¿gusta tomar un té?

—No, gracias, señor Watson. Sólo vengo de pasada.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Mycroft le dirigió una sonrisa algo torcida apenas escuchó la pregunta.

—Sí, verá, doctor Watson, es sobre un caso…

—Estoy retirado de los casos —le interrumpió John—. Creí que ya lo sabía. De todos modos no era lo mío; sabe que quien realmente los resolvía era Sherlock —se ahogó ligeramente al decir el nombre, rogando porque haya pasado desapercibido para el mayor. Lo menos que quería era mostrar debilidad frente a alguien tan carente de emociones que ni siquiera se había dignado a ir al funeral de su hermano menor. Quizás sólo era rencor y envida, pues si John pudiera tener aunque sea un poco de esa insensibilidad tal vez ahora no estaría sufriendo por un amor perdido.

Si a Mycroft le sorprendía su respuesta negativa, no lo demostró. En cambio, miró su reloj de pulsera y dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada, doctor. Le dejo mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión y ha perdido mi número. Después de todo, ya han sido casi dos años —dijo Mycroft, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla—. Usted no es el único que ha perdido a alguien importante, doctor Watson —sentenció, saliendo de la casa y subiéndose al auto negro que lo esperaba afuera.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, John pensó en la propuesta y también en la última frase del Holmes mayor. En un principio pensó que hablaba de sí mismo, por la pérdida de su hermano, pero eso resultaba poco lógico considerando que siempre presumía de que él no tenía sentimientos. Tras darse cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, decidió dejar de pensar y ponerse a dormir.

Finalmente nunca llamó.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_  
 _ **Adivinen quién ya se ha eximido de la mitad de sus exámenes.**_  
 _ **¿Que tal están?**_

 _ **Aquí les vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **El cap lo ha beteado Mundo Crayzer, y todos lo están hasta el 6to, pero luego no pude seguir escribiendo. Hace varios días le mandé un correo que no respondió u.u Así que desde ese capítulo, probablemente, la ortografía y la gramática serán un asco**_

 _ **No duden en dejar sus dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás en la cajita de comentarios**_


	3. Chapter 3

John se removió nervioso en su asiento por milésima vez, dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta del lujoso restaurant en el que se encontraba justo en el momento en que la vio entrar. Se veía tan hermosa; todo el empeño que puso por arreglarse al saber en qué lugar pasaría la velada se notaba claramente. Un joven, parado junto a la puerta y vestido elegantemente, se ofreció a llevar su abrigo al armario para clientes. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa.

John la vio buscando con la mirada entre las mesas del inmenso lugar, hasta que dio con él y se le acercó, besándolo dulcemente antes de sentarse en frente.

—Siento la tardanza, hubo problemas en el hospital —se excusó Mary, a lo que John respondió con un ademán de su mano, dando a entender que no importaba. Lo habría dicho con palabras, pero estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tener la garganta sellada.

Cuando llegó la comida que John había pedido con anticipación, comenzaron a comer, y como siempre, Mary hablaba mientras que John medio escuchaba. No fue hasta que trajeron el postre que John se animó a hablar, aclarando la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica, obteniendo su atención inmediatamente, esperando a que hablara. De nuevo se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, Mary, llevamos ya cinco meses saliendo, pero esto en realidad no es una cena específicamente para celebrarlo. — Comenzó John con un hilo de voz

Mary se le quedó mirando por un rato, sin saber que decir. John no podía ni mantenerle la mirada

—Oh dios, ¿estás terminando conmigo? —le interrumpió y John se apresuró en aclararle.

—¡No! Claro que no, todo lo contrario. Quizás la propuesta que voy a hacerte te parezca muy apresurada y seas tú quien quiera terminar conmigo —suspiró profundamente, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo. La abrió para mostrar un simple anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra en el centro —. Mary, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Y fue en ese momento, al desviar la mirada para poder formular la pregunta si tartamudear, que lo vio. O, al menos, vio su espalda; tan cerca de él que si hablaba lo suficientemente alto podría escucharle. Un zumbido en sus orejas le impidió escuchar la respuesta de Mary. Aunque, sinceramente, no le importaba. No cuando tenía a la persona que aún rondaba sus sueños a sólo un par de mesas. Podría estarse equivocando (o incluso alucinando), pero no importaba, sentía que podía reconocer esos rizos en cualquier momento y lugar.

Si aún le quedaban dudas sobre si era él o no, estas se disiparon apenas la persona a quien miraba se dio la vuelta, seguramente sintiéndose observado, y cruzaron miradas. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y al segundo comenzaba a latir más fuerte que nunca. De la misma manera, el zumbido en sus oídos se intensificó al ver esos ojos grises que tanto extrañaba. Sin pensar mucho, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él, sintiendo el piso moverse. El hombre, al verlo acercarse también se levantó. Sin despegar en ningún momento las miradas, se fueron acercando, hasta estar frente a frente.

Se miraron, intentando adivinar si aquello que veían era real y no un simple sueño más. John sabía que había mil maneras de comprobarlo, pero se inclinó por una, que en ese momento le parecía la más atractiva.

Le estampó un puñetazo en la cara. Bueno, varios puñetazos.

Y en ese momento, el zumbido se detuvo; justo cuando la piel de sus nudillos tocó la suave mejilla por última vez. Fue ahí cuando notó el revuelo que había causado su encuentro. Todos los comensales los miraban, incluyendo a Mary, quien estaba parada cerca. Y a Mycroft, quien estaba sentado en la misma mesa en la que estaba Sherlock.

—Tú —lo señaló con un dedo—. Lo sabías, ¿y no pudiste decírmelo? —Sherlock tomó su brazo y lo bajó.

—No podía decírtelo —dijo Sherlock con un rápido vistazo al lugar, notando la mirada de todos—. Quizás debamos conversar en otro lado.

—Tú cállate —exclamó John, mirándolo fríamente—. Estabas muerto. Yo… fui a tu tumba.

—Lo sé, y puedo explicártelo todo si es que te calmas —continuó Sherlock, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Ambos se estremecieron levemente al sentir el contacto.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —John se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, volviendo a su mesa para dejar el dinero de la cena y buscar su abrigo—. Mary, nos vamos —anunció, mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada aun sin poder entenderlo todo, pero asintió.

John salió del restaurant rápidamente, seguido por una Mary confundida y un Sherlock aparentemente calmado.

—¿Viniste en tu auto? —le preguntó John, a lo que ella asintió— ¿Puedes irte sola? Creo que debo conversar con este viejo amigo —la besó y caminó hasta la orilla de la calle para parar un taxi, ignorando completamente al hombre con un labio sangrante que lo seguía.

Un taxi se detuvo. John se subió y dio la dirección de su casa; tras él, Sherlock también se subió.

El camino fue silencioso, ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Uno queriendo ordenar sus pensamientos y el otro no queriendo volver a ser golpeado. Cuando llegaron y John pagó para bajarse del auto, Sherlock dudó; no quería enfrentar la situación en ese momento, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. De pronto, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y lo obligaba a bajar. La puerta se cerró y el auto partió, eliminando así la única vía de escape que tenía.

* * *

 _ **¡Pude contactarme con la beta! En un tiempo podrá seguir con el beteo, así que haré durar un poco los capítulos que quedan beteados  
Nos leemos en el proxímo**_


	4. Chapter 4

John y Sherlock se miraban, uno sentado frente al otro, sin apartar la vista y pestañando muy poco

Habían entrado a la casa del doctor quien se había sentado en un sillón individual, sin prestar atención a su invitado, el cual sin saber muy bien que hacer se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpos que había en frente

Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno abriera la boca y Sherlock comenzaba a desesperarse. El no solía desesperarse o ponerse nervioso (no era capaz de sentir nada, en general) pero, como siempre, lo que tenía que ver con John siempre era una excepción

Paseó la mirada por la sala, notando que a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, estaba bien organizado, aparentando ser más amplio. No había rastro alguno de las cosas que tenían en Baker Street, probablemente John se había desecho de todo cuando se sintió preparado para dejarlo atrás. Sintió una punzada de tristeza atravesarle el pecho, era verdad, John había rehecho su vida y estaba feliz, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

—Lo siento— murmuró, sacando a John de sus pensamientos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que prosiguiera— Por aparecer de repente, cuando ya tienes rearmada tu vida. Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo por "morir" pero…

—No estoy molesto contigo porque hayas "muerto" —Recalcó la última palabra, como si la estuviera escupiendo— Estoy molesto contigo porque no fuiste capaz de decirme que o lo estabas, ni una señal, ni un mensaje, nada

—Intente comunicarme contigo, hace unos meses, Mycroft vino y tu rechazaste su propuesta. No podíamos decirte que estaba vivo, lo más probable es que te estuvieran observando, esperando a que hicieras un movimiento en falso que les confirmara que yo estaba vivo. No podías saberlo

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, John no sabía que hacer o decir, no quería tocar el tema de la relación que tenían, no podía dejarse llevar por el regreso de Sherlock. Se encontraba en una relación, y esa misma noche le había pedido matrimonio, no escuchó la respuesta, pero si esta fue un sí, no podía dejar todo solo porque el volvió

No podía, pero una parte de él, lo quería, lo quería tan intensamente que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, y esta vez no era para golpearlo

— ¿Qué pasó con las cosas del 221B? —Escuchó que preguntaba Sherlock, ignorante del remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones que se instalaba en el

— Siguen ahí, al menos que la señora Hudson haya decidido volver a rentar el apartamento

— Espero qué no, voy a necesitar donde vivir— Suspiró y se levantó para caminar a la puerta— Será mejor que me vaya — John lo siguió y le abrió la puerta

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

— Buscaré algo— Le sonrió tristemente— John, si sirve de algo, te extrañé mucho. Adiós— Dicho eso se fue, y algo en esa despedida le decía que no se verían en un tiempo

Así fue, habían pasado unas dos semanas y no se habían cruzado, algo normal, considerando que Sherlock pensaba volver a vivir en Baker Street y la casa donde él vivía quedaba a una distancia bastante considerable de esta. A pesar de que una parte de él estaba molesta, por el hecho de que regresó solo para volver a desaparecer, la otra parte, una muy escondidita dentro de él, se aliviaba, sin Sherlock cerca, la mayor parte del tiempo podía mantener alejadas las dudas de su cabeza.

Al día siguiente de la reaparición de Sherlock, John fue a casa de Mary, para volver a hacerle la propuesta, y esta obviamente, dijo que sí. Decidieron que querían casarse lo antes posible, así que comenzaron a organizarlo todo enseguida, bueno en realidad, Mary comenzó a hacerlo, preguntándole de vez en cuando algunas cosas a John, aunque terminaba tomando ella todas las decisiones igualmente

Pero había algo que no podía dejar para que Mary se hiciera cargo: Su parte de la lista de invitado, la cual hasta el momento solo tenía dos nombres. Harriet Watson y James Sholto aunque, sinceramente, dudaba de la asistencia de ambos. En los últimos 2 años, John se había alejado de mucha gente y no se había dado el trabajo de hacer nuevos amigos, así que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar. Finalmente decidió que era mejor anotar a gente de los que no supiera nada desde hace 2 años que aguantar a una mujer a punto de casarse regañándolo por ser un antisocial.

De esa manera la lista se fue haciendo un poco más larga, con nombres como Gregory Lestrade, Martha Hudson e incluso Mycroft Holmes, pero en ella no estaba el nombre del otro Holmes, y esto se lo recalcó Mary, cuando revisó la lista

— ¿En serio no eres capaz de invitar al que fue tu amigo por años, pero invitas a su hermano, con el cual ni siquiera te llevas bien?

— Exacto, no creo que sea del gusto de Sherlock una boda, además no lo veo desde que apareció

— ¿Y crees que sea del gusto de su hermano? Hay mucha gente aquí que no ves desde hace dos años— John la ignoró completamente— Hay algo más por lo cual no le quieres invitar ¿Verdad? — Nuevamente fue ignorada. Suspiró profundamente, John podía ser muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía— Bueno, como quieras, pero creo que sería lindo que lo invitaras, no arreglarán nunca nada si se evitan todo el tiempo

—No nos evitamos, simplemente no nos hemos cruzado

—Pero tampoco lo han intentado— Silencio por parte de John— Si tu no quieres invitarlo, lo pondré en mi lista, pero viene si o si

Ese fue el fin de la conversación

* * *

 **¡Miren este cuarto capítulo después de meses!**

 **En realidad no se si alguien lee esto, más que una amiga que me pidió que actualizara. De todos modos seguiré escribiéndolo.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier tomatazo, duda, comentario, etc. por un review o un PM, siempre respondo, y se los agradecería mucho**

 **Ciao**


End file.
